


I had no other choice

by asocial_butterfly



Series: How did we get here? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), breaking and entering?, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocial_butterfly/pseuds/asocial_butterfly
Summary: Despite the compromising situation, it placed him in, the stress-induced anxiety, the sweaty palms...he had to, he had no other choice.~~I'm making this more dramatic than it needs to be





	I had no other choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm low key putting of writing 'we keep loving anyways'' so here have this instead.

''lance I don't care what you say that was a stupid thing to do, and you made it more dramatic than needed'' pidge said staring down at her overdramatic friend. ''honestly lance your as useful as lips on a chicken, what did you think you could accomplish'' her exasperation was clear in her voice. she sat on the pale blue chair beside the hospital bed expectantly.

Lance sighed and looked his friend,'' it was worth it pidge, yes I may be in pain but I had to, I had no other choice'' his face was a portrait of pride as he retold the events of that day ''it all started after school''

~

~

~earlier that day~

midday, on a Thursday, who would have thought his decision would ultimately lead him to where he was now, clad in all black, jumping the fence of the home of one Keith Kogane, God if only this was a dream, but that would be too kind.

lance in all his long-legged glory managed to make it over the fence in one swift movement, his adrenalin reaching new heights and cased his hands to drip with sweat. He crouched low behind the bush, making his way to the backyard that way he was less likely to be spotted by outsiders.

was this illegal? possibly, but there was no way he could let the inevitable happen. as he got to the back, he took a good look at his surroundings for any potential getaway paths he could use when he needed. his destination, the window on the third floor towards the left, how he was meant to get there never crossed his mind and unlike teen novels, there wasn't a convenient pipe going up the walls of the house that he could scale. there was, however, a convenient ladder leaning against the garden shed, ah the convenience of teen novels never cease to amaze him.  
~  
~  
''hold on your trying to tell me there just happened to be a ladder right there, what is this some shitty rom-com'' pidge spat, ''are you really going to question the laws of convenient plot points pidge seriously. anyways on with the story. once I got the ladder you can obviously guess I climbed up to the third floor and yes I was bloody terrified, honestly, how do firefighters do this''  
~  
~  
perched on the ladder and emitting waves of fear lance contemplated his next actions, how exactly he was going to open the window.  
luckily with it being summer, the window was left slightly ajar. His hand slowly let go of the ladder, to pull the window up enough to crawl through after surveying the room for potential witnesses, but he knew he had no reason to fear, the occupant of said room wouldn't be back until later that day, giving him enough time to finish what he had to do.

''ok if I were a book where would I be'' the intruding teen whispered to himself, whilst walking around the frankly plain room. he tiptoed towards the dark oak bookshelf quickly glancing over it, not finding what he was so desperately looking for. during the next few minutes, he frantically looked around the room, trying his hardest to keep everything as it was when he got in, then he spotted it, a navy leather-bound book, in a cluster of tennis equipment at the base of the semi-messy bed.

''gotcha'' he exclaimed, snatching the book, and like any perfectly planed convenient rom-com, there were footsteps echoing up the wooden stairs.

''oh shit'' he dropped to the cold wood floor, crawling to the walk-in closet and hid behind as many clothes as possible. then the door opened and the soothing voice flooded the room ''alright ill call you before I leave tommorow...ok..buy Shiro'' once the phone call ended he tossed his bags onto his bed, sighing as he stripped himself of his maroon bomber jacket.  
~  
~  
~  
''hold on don't tell me this is going to end up with you watching him change cuz that's crossing lines I don't support lance. watching him change is a new level of thirst, like your in need of Niagra falls level thirsty.'' ''no, no nothing like that quit interrupting me, anyways, I hid in the closet-'' ''oh I didn't know this was a story about you in sophomore, jeez how was the closet'' pidge interrupted once more ''SERIOUSLY YOU GREMLIN let me finish. so he starts clearing up his tennis stuff and he turns around, I'm not sure what possessed me but I felt like that was the right time''  
~  
~  
~  
the raven-haired boy turned his back for a moment leaving lance the chance to escape, he dashed out of the closet as fast as possible and headed for the still open window, he didn't have a plan just that he had to leave, he tossed his upper body out of the window attracting the attention of his oblivious crush ''what the hell'' the shock was evident in his voice, what was he to do, there was a teenage boy floundering through his window, before he could do anything lance's body slipped from the window he was perched upon, missing his escape ladder, and with a loud crash he landed on the bush below the third floor.

keith hurried to his window to check up on his intruder, below he saw a passed out lance, or at least he hoped he was just passed out, and without a second thought he raced down his stairs and out his back door causing his bewildered mother to follow suit, the family of two were shocked scared and at a loss for what to do. the called the ambulace and managed to contack lance's family to inform them. ~ ~ ~

''And after that, things get hazy, I do know that once I woke up he was there and we had a little chat and now I'm taking him out for ice cream'' ''wow, that indeed escalated. what exactly was it that you went to get anyways'' pidge asked ''oh that'' Lance leaned over gently as to not hurt himself anymore, he grabbed the blue book next to his hospital bed ''this, is my diary'' he revealed, pidge did not at all look pleased ''your telling me you formulated this whole elaborate plan that wasn't even a plane, got your self, admitted into a hospital, all for your dumb diary'' each time she spoke her voice got all that more intimidating.

''it's not like pidge, if he read this it would ruin me, do you know how many times I have referred to him as the 'mullet maqueen' or '80's prince' my thirst practically leaked through this book, it is my soul at this point there is no way I was going to let him read this, I would die of embarrassment, moral of the story don't let your crush see embarrassing stuff you do'' ''I don't think that's the moral lance'' ''does it look like I care, IVE GOT A DATE WITH KEITH WOOHOO''

**Author's Note:**

> this was really silly and dumb but I really wanted to do it so hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually thinking of making it a series of shorts following lance and Keiths growing relationship, I want to do a part were lance scored a role in a musical and Keith rushes to get there and watch it, and like the lead up to lances big day. tell me what you guys think and leave some ideas on parts you would like to see.


End file.
